Halloween Event 2018
Halloween is Coming to Bushwhackia! Who doesn't love a good haunted mansion? Well, that's what Halloween in Bushwhackia is all about! But to decorate your very own, you need to do what you do best! Go out into the world and whack bushes to find Pumpkins. Once you have found a patch of pumpkins, you can buy decorations from Glenda outside the mansion, or from the "Store" button while you're in Build Mode inside. Once you feel you've got enough, start laying out your design inside. (You can also purchase the same decorations for Bush Bucks from the Cop in the event area.) *You do not have to place all your collected decorations on display in the Mansion in order for them to count towards "Halloween Collector," they will count so long as they are within your haunted house inventory. The goal is to scare the pants off the 8 children standing in front of the house, all of varying levels of bravery. The more you scare them, the more candy you'll earn in return. And you're going to want that candy so you can trade it for the custom items at the event store! You can try scaring them every 20 hours after you scared them the first time. Glenda the Good Witch isn't just for buying decorations with Pumpkins. You will also be getting several quests from her throughout the event for special interactive decorations. As you complete each of her four quests, you can request help from your friends* by talking to the Construction Worker to increase the decoration's scariness. *Platforms which do not support Friend Lists will have an adjusted static scariness. The Haunted Mansion Contest began on Monday, Oct. 22, 2018! (Day 4) This event began Friday October 19,2018, and runs until Friday November 2nd at Noon PDT! ''' - Official Codename Blog '''Have a treat! Redeem SPOO-KTAC-ULAR-2018 for 1 Large Energy Pack. ' '(Valid until the event end of the Event) Event Missions Pumpkins |name2=Candy Collectin' |type2=main |desc2=Gather Halloween Candy by scaring children with your Haunted Mansion. |task2=Collect Candy |reward2=2 for each scared child. }} Note: *You can try scaring the kids every 20 hours, after you scare them the first time. *It takes an estimated 1200 scariness points to scare the 1st kid, and an estimated 4000 scariness points to scare the last kid. *when you reach a certain level of scariness, the kids will elect to no longer tour your house, but you will still get candy from them. (The points needed will be double what it took to scare them the first time). *The Timey-Wimey watch and the Time Turner do not affect the Kids. Haunted Mansion Quests or 2 |name2=Table Duty |type2=main |desc2=Gather 20 Hand Saws and you'll get a Disturbing Table for your Haunted House. The Spooky Head on Table increases your house's scariness by 50 and can be improved by inviting your friends to help staff it. Available on Day 2 of the event. |task2=Find 20 Hand Saws |reward2= or 2 |name3=Grave Duty |type3=main |desc3=Gather 25 Fake Hands and you'll get a Spooky Hand Coming Out of Grave for your Haunted House. The Spooky Hand Coming Out of Grave increases your house's scariness by 50 and can be improved by inviting your friends to help staff it. Available on Day 4 of the event. |task3=Find 25 Fake Hands |reward3= or 2 |name4= Painting Duty |type4= main |desc4= Gather 30 Face Paints and you'll get a Suspicious Painting for your Haunted House. The Suspicious Painting increases your house's scariness by 50 and can be improved by inviting your friends to help staff it. Available on Day 6 of the event. |task4= Find 30 Face Paint |reward4= or 2 |name5= Animatronic Duty |type5= main |desc5= Gather 35 Wolf Furs and you'll get an Animatronic Werewolf for your Haunted House. The Animatronic Werewolf increases your house's scariness by 50 and does not need to be staffed! 'Cause robotics! Available on Day 7 of the event. |task5= Find 35 Wolf Furs |reward5= or 2 }} Halloween Costumes or 2 |name3=Straw |type3=child |desc3=Giggles the Clown is helping some kids collect items for their costumes. Today she needs Straw for kids who are dressing up as scare crows. Find Straw in bushes throughout the world. Available on day 4 of the event. |task3=Find 30 bundles of straw |reward3= or 2 |name4=Cardboard Boxes |type4=child |desc4=Giggles the Clown is helping some kids collect items for their costumes. Today she needs Cardboard Boxes for kids who are dressing up as Minecraft characters. Find Cardboard Boxes in bushes throughout the world. Available on day 6 of the event. |task4=Find 25 Cardboard Boxes |reward4= or 2 |name5=Cat Ears |type5=child |desc5=Giggles the Clown is helping some kids collect items for their costumes. Today she needs Cat Ears for kids who are dressing up as cats. Find Cat Ears in bushes throughout the world. Available on day 7 of the event. |task5=Find 30 Cat Ears |reward5= or 2 |name6=Pink Lace |type6=child |desc6=Giggles the Clown is helping some kids collect items for their costumes. Today she needs Pink Lace for kids who are dressing up as princesses. Find Pink Lace in bushes throughout the world. Available on day 8 of the event. |task6=Find 35 Pink Lace |reward6= or 2 |name7=Laser swords |type7=child |desc7=Giggles the Clown is helping some kids collect items for their costumes. Today she needs Laser swords for kids who are pretending to be space knights from a long, long time ago. Find Laser swords in bushes throughout the world. Available on day 10 of the event. |task7=Find 10 Laser Swords |reward7= or 2 }} Craven Candies Each kid will have a one-time only quest to help them, that gets you extra candy! or 1 |name3= Jumbo Jaffas |type3= child |desc3= The princessly trick-or-treater is looking for their favorite candy! Find them some Jumbo Jaffas from bushes all over Bushwhackia.'' Available on Day 3 of the Event. |task3= Find 26 Jumbo Jaffas |reward3= or 1 |name4= PB Nougat Bars |type4= child |desc4= The force-aware trick-or-treater is looking for their favorite candy! Find some Peanut Butter Nougat Bars from bushes all over Bushwhackia.'' Available on Day 4 of the Event. |task4= Find 26 Peanut Butter Nougat Bars |reward4= or 1 |name5= Teensy Taffies |type5= child |desc5= The medical trick-or-treater is looking for their favorite candy! Find them some Teensy Taffies from all over Bushwhackia.'' Available on Day 5 of the Event. |task5= Find 26 Teensy Taffies |reward5= or 1 |name6= Truffle Bars |type6= child |desc6= The frontline trick-or-treater is looking for their favorite candy! Find them some Truffle Bars from all over Bushwhackia.'' Available on Day 6 of the Event. |task6= Find 26 Truffle Bars |reward6= or 1 |name7= Juicy Jujubes |type7= child |desc7= The whack-ready trick-or-treater is looking for their favorite candy! Find them some Juicy Jujubes from all over Bushwhackia.'' Available on Day 7 of the Event. |task7= Find 26 Juicy Jujubes |reward7= or 1 |name8= Rock Candy |type8= child |desc8= The old western trick-or-treater is looking for their favorite candy! Find them some Rock Candy from all over Bushwhackia.'' Available on Day 8 of the Event. |task8= Find 26 Rock Candy |reward8= or 1 |name9= Coconut Candies |type9= child |desc9= The Angelic trick-or-treater is looking for their favorite candy! Find them some Coconut Candies from all over Bushwhackia.'' Available on Day 9 of the Event. |task9= Find 26 Coconut Candies |reward9= or 1 }} Moulder Most Foul or 2 |name3=Hardening Spray |type3=child |desc3=Fox wants to make some permanent replicas of the cool Halloween decorations you found, and he's willing to share one with you if you help him out. Next you must find him some Hardening Spray in bushes throughout the world. |task3=Find 30 Cans of Hardening Spray |reward3= or 2 |name4=Modelling Paints |type4=child |desc4=Fox wants to make some permanent replicas of the cool Halloween decorations you found, and he's willing to share one with you if you help him out. Next you must find him some Model Paints in bushes throughout the world. |task4=Find 40 Model Paints |reward4= or 2 |name5=Certification |type5=child |desc5=Fox wants to make some permanent replicas of the cool Halloween decorations you found, and he's willing to share one with you if you help him out. Next you must find him some Certification Papers in bushes throughout the world. |task5=Find 10 Certificates of Authenticity |reward5= or 2 |name6=Payday! |type6=child |desc6=Fox wants to make some permanent replicas of the cool Halloween decorations you found, and he's willing to share one with you if you help him out. Just pick which one you want and you'll be able to place it on your ranch all year round! Yay! |task6=Decide and collect |reward6=Chosen Item or 2 }} Decide which replica you want to keep: Spooky Coffin, Disturbing Table, Creepy Grave, Suspicious Painting, or Animatronic Werewolf. (NEW for 2018). You can decide later but can't change your mind once you make your choice! ---- Bone Doctor 1st Year Quests Build a Skeleton Pet (You will get this quest if this is your 1st year ever doing the event) * Rewards: Achievement & Skeleton Pet (companion) 2nd Year Quests Sprocket and Brute (You will get this quest if this is your 2nd year ever doing the event) * Reward: Sprocket and Brute Pet (companion) 3rd Year Quests Necromancy Reagents! (You will get this quest if you’ve done the Skeleton and Sproket/Brute quests in previous years). or 1 |name2= Bat Reagents |type2= main |desc2= The Bone Doctor needs necromancy reagents! Gather Bat Wings from bushes all over Bushwhackia.'' Available on Day 4 of the event. |task2= Find 20 Bat Wings |reward2= or 1 |name3= Wooden Reagents |type3= main |desc3= The Bone Doctor needs necromancy reagents! Gather Dead Wood from bushes all over Bushwhackia.'' Available on Day 5 of the event. |task3= Find 20 Dead Wood |reward3= or 1 |name4= Gravest Reagents |type4= main |desc4= The Bone Doctor needs necromancy reagents! Gather Grave Dust from bushes all over Bushwhackia.'' Available on Day 6 of the event. |task4= Find 20 Grave Dusts |reward4= or 1 }} After completing the Reagents quests, they will repeat randomly every 20 hours. ''' Note: The Timey-Wimey Watch and the Time Turner can be used on these dailies. ---- Pumpkin Growing '''These quests become available on day 5 of the Event, and unlock in a row. or 2 |name2=Pumpkin Dirt |type2=main |desc2=Linus wants to grow a really big Pumpkin! Find him some Special Pumpkin Dirt to fill his Pumpkin Planter with. |task2=Find 20 Bags of Pumpkin Dirt |reward2= or 2 |name3=Magic Pumpkin Seeds |type3=main |desc3=Linus wants to grow a really big Pumpkin! Find him some Magical Pumpkin Seeds to plant in his Pumpkin Planter. |task3=Find 20 Magic Pumpkin Seeds |reward3= or 2 |name4=Pumpkin Growing - Stethoscopes |type4=main |desc4=Linus' big Pumpkin is growing, but it's still not big enough! Find him some Pumpkin Stethoscopes! We need to make sure the Pumpkin's insides are still healthy! |task4=Find 20 Pumpkin Stethoscopes |reward4= or 2 }} When you complete the above quests, the quests listed below become available randomly every 20 hours. Note: The Timey-Wimey Watch and the Time Turner can be used on these dailies. Linus: It's starting to grow! Look at it go! We need to make sure we keep tending to it so it keeps on growing! You will earn the Pumpking achievement after completing 5 dailies (Day 9). You will continue to receive daily quests, but now Linus says: Wow it's really getting big! We're really good at growing Pumpkins, Bush Whacker! I wonder how big we can get it... we'd better keep tending to it so it keeps on growing! or 2 |name2=Pumpkin Growing - Fertilizer |type2=main |desc2=Linus' big Pumpkin is growing, but it's still not big enough! Find him some Pumpkin Fertilizer! |task2=Find 20 Pumpkin Fertilizer |reward2= or 2 |name3=Pumpkin Growing - Nursery Rhymes |type3=main |desc3=Linus' big Pumpkin is growing, but it's still not big enough! Find him some Pumpkin Nursery Rhymes! |task3=Find 20 Pumpkin Nursery Rhymes |reward3= or 2 }} Linus can be found just outside the event area for a few days after the event, handing out Pumpkin Pie Slices. The number of slices given depends on the number of times a player completed pumpkin-growing quests after getting the pumpkin-growing achievement. Pumpkin Carving You've found so many pumpkins, what do you say we take a stab carving one of them for your ranch? These quests begin on Day 9 of the Event, and unlock in a row. or 2 |name2=Karver's Carvers |type2=main |desc2=Karver is going to help you carve a custom Jack-o-lantern. Find some Carving Knives and she'll let you pick the eye shape. |task2=Find 20 Dull Carving Knives Find 20 Sharp Carving Knives |reward2= or 2 |name3=Mood Lighting |type3=main |desc3=Karver is going to help you carve a custom Jack-o-lantern. Find some Candles and she'll let you pick the candle color. |task3=Find 20 Yellow Candles Find 20 Blue Candles |reward3= or 2 |name4=A Custom Jack-o'-lantern! |type4=main |desc4=Karver's Jack-o-lantern is ready for your approval! (She shows you what your pumpkin looks like. You can change it if you want.) |task4=Talk to Karver |reward4=Carved Pumpkin or }} Custom Jack-o'-lantern options: Haunted Mansion H.M. Decorations You can buy Haunted Mansion Decorations from the witch, using the Pumpkins that drop from bushes, or you can buy them for Bush Bucks ( ) from the Policeman. You can also buy them using the "Store" button while inside the mansion, for either Pumpkins or Bush Bucks. These items are only in your inventory for use in the HM and you will not have them in your inventory when the event completes. Note that you will get the equivalent of 3 scariness points per pumpkin, no matter what item you purchase, so two "Hay Bales" (for instance) give the same scariness as one "Dead Potted Flowers". or 3 |name2=Gray Hay Bale |desc2=A bale of hay with a creepy grey hue. 15 Scariness Points |cost2=5 or 3 |name3=Black Hay Bale |desc3=A bale of hay with a sinister black hue. 15 Scariness Points |cost3=5 or 3 |name4= Green Hay Bale |desc4= A bale of hay with a green hue. 15 Scariness Points |cost4=5 or 3 |name5=Pale Hay Bale |desc5= A bale of hay with a spooky pale orange hue 15 Scariness Points |cost5=5 or 3 |name6=Floor Spiderwebs (1) |desc6=Someone hasn't been sweeping in here 15 Scariness Points |cost6=5 or 3 |name7=Floor Spiderwebs (2) |desc7=Spider not included 15 Scariness Points |cost7=5 or 3 |name8=Wall Spiderwebs (2) |desc8=Spider not under warrenty 15 Scariness Points |cost8=5 or 3 |name9=Floor Blood Splatter |desc9=Cleanup on aisle 7! 15 Scariness Points |cost9=5 or 3 |name10=Wall Blood Splatter (1) |desc10=I thought everybody but the cook got shot in the men's room. 15 Scariness Points |cost10=5 or 3 |name11=Wall Blood Splatter (2) |desc11=This one is actually just a ketchup stain. 15 Scariness Points |cost11=5 or 3 |name12=Margarine Beer |desc12=I can't believe it's not butter! 18 Scariness Points |cost12=6 or 3 |name13= Black Candle |desc13=Black Candle 21 Scariness Points |cost13=7 or 3 |name14= Green Candle |desc14=Green Candle 21 Scariness Points |cost14=7 or 3 |name15= Grey Candle |desc15=Grey Candle 21 Scariness Points |cost15=7 or 3 |name16= Midnight Candle |desc16=Midnight Candle 21 Scariness Points |cost16=7 or 3 |name17= Orange Candle |desc17=Orange Candle 21 Scariness Points |cost17=7 or 3 |name18= Red Candle |desc18=Red Candle 21 Scariness Points |cost18=7 or 3 |name19=Wall Spiderwebs (1) |desc19=Something has left this for now, best leave before it returns. 24 Scariness Points |cost19=8 or 4 |name20=Pumpkin (1) |desc20=Finest pumpkin that other pumpkins can buy. 27 Scariness Points |cost20=9 or 5 |name21=Pumpkin (2) |desc21=The irony of buying pumpkins with pumpkins is not lost on us. 27 Scariness Points |cost21=9 or 5 |name22=Pumpkin (3) |desc22=This is actually just one of the pumpkins you spent to buy it. 27 Scariness Points |cost22=9 or 5 |name23=Hanging Bats |desc23=The scariest part is thinking they'll poop on you 27 Scariness Points |cost23=9 or 5 |name24=Dead Potted Flowers |desc24=These flowers are dead. 30 Scariness Points |cost24=10 or 5 |name25=Scary Happy Halloween! Sign |desc25=A sign for Halloween; don't be sad. 30 Scariness Points |cost25=10 or 5 }} or 6 |name2=Hanging Lantern |desc2=This lantern hooks onto the invisible hooks on the back wall. 36 Scariness Points |cost2=12 or 6 |name3=Jack o'Lantern (1) |desc3=Ewww! Gross! 36 Scariness Points |cost3=12 or 6 |name4=Jack o'Lantern (2) |desc4=He seems satisfied. 36 Scariness Points |cost4=12 or 6 |name5=Jack o'Lantern (3) |desc5=This one's definitely dead. 36 Scariness Points |cost5=12 or 6 |name6=Jack o'Lantern (4) |desc6=It's a Vampire-o'-lantern. 36 Scariness Points |cost6=12 or 6 |name7=Jack o'Lantern (5) |desc7=It's a Were-o'-lantern. 36 Scariness Points |cost7=12 or 6 |name8=Jack o'Lantern (6) |desc8=If you squint, it kind of looks like a bat-o'-lantern. 36 Scariness Points |cost8=12 or 6 |name9=Lantern |desc9=A lamp with a transparent case protecting the flame and a handle by which it can be carried or hung. 36 Scariness Points |cost9=12 or 6 |name10=Floor Hole |desc10= Watch your step 36 Scariness Points |cost10=12 or 6 |name11=Mouse Hole |desc11= Mouse Hole 45 Scariness Points |cost11=15 or 8 |name12= Skull Bone Pile |desc12= A pile of old bones - Rotate left or right. 45 Scariness Points |cost12=15 or 8 |name13=Scary Orange Candle |desc13=A candle in an inauspicious shade of orange. 45 Scariness Points |cost13=15 or 8 |name14=Gas Cloud |desc14=Is it a fart cloud? Rotate for different colors 45 Scariness Points |cost14=15 or 8 |name15=Scary Boo! Sign |desc15=Boo! A sign for Halloween. 60 Scariness Points |cost15=20 or 10 |name16=Bucket of Eyeballs |desc16=These belong in people's heads. 66 Scariness Points |cost16=22 or 11 |name17= Bloody Axe |desc17= It's probably just ketchup - Rotate left or right. 72 Scariness Points |cost17=24 or 12 |name18= Shrunken Head Cluster |desc18= A cluster of Shrunken Voodoo Heads 72 Scariness Points |cost18=24 or 12 |name19=Skeleton |desc19=A spooky endoskeleton. 72 Scariness Points |cost19=24 or 12 |name20= Bat Skeleton |desc20= It tried to hang right-side up and ... well, you can see what happened 72 Scariness Points |cost20=24 or 12 |name21=Hanging Ghost |desc21=Boo! 75 Scariness Points |cost21=25 or 13 |name22=Wall Shackled Skeleton |desc22=Was it always just a skeleton? Don't bet on it. 84 Scariness Points |cost22=28 or 14 |name23= Hanging Wall Sword |desc23= A gruesome Sword mounted on the wall '' 90 Scariness Points'' |cost23=30 or 15 |name24=Bucket of Brains |desc24=Let's put our heads together and figure this out. 90 Scariness Points |cost24=30 or 15 |name25=Scary Painting |desc25=Oil on canvas? How lovely. 90 Scariness Points |cost25=30 or 15 }} or 25 |name2=Eyeball Cauldron |desc2=How do you like your eyes in the morning? 105 Scariness Points |cost2=35 or 18 |name3=Shelf of Witches' Stuff |desc3=Witches use this stuff. 120 Scariness Points |cost3=40 or 20 |name4=Standing Mummy |desc4=Somebody hasn't had a drink in a while. 135 Scariness Points |cost4=45 or 23 |name5=Suit of Armor |desc5=This armor is definitely empty. Nothing or nobody inside. 150 Scariness Points |cost5=50 or 25 Reaper Statue |name6= Reaper Statue |desc6= Don't worry it's just a statue 150 Scariness Points |cost6=50 or 25 }} H.M. Creatures Gotta Collect them all! ' What can possibly make your house scarier? How about some Creatures which wander around your mansion! Each creature will become available for a set amount of dates which you can then request from friends* by talking to the the Cop. '''Creatures are available on the following schedule: ' *Black Cats - AVAILABLE at Event launch, UNTIL Sun Oct 21, 11:59:59 AM PDT *Witches - AVAILABLE Sun Oct 21, Noon PDT UNTIL Tues Oct 23, 11:59:59 AM PDT *Zombies - AVAILABLE Tues Oct 23, Noon PDT UNTIL Thurs Oct 25, 11:59:59 AM PDT *Bats - AVAILABLE Thurs Oct 25, Noon PDT UNTIL Sat Oct 27, 11:59:59 AM PDT *Spiders - AVAILABLE Sat Oct 27, Noon PDT UNTIL Mon Oct 29, 11:59:59 AM PDT *Ghost Butler - AVAILABLE Mon Oct 29, Noon PDT UNTIL Wed Oct 31, 11:59:59 AM PDT *Franken-Dogs - AVAILABLE Wed Oct 31, Noon PDT UNTIL the Event End *Platforms which do not support Friends Lists can receive a single creature for free as they become available, by speaking to the Cop. *The Sparkly Vampire is still available for Bush Bucks if you want it in your haunted house. Event Store Items '''Candy! Candy! Candy! To buy the custom items, you need your Candy! Not only do you get it from scaring those insolent little kiddies, you also net some from completing the various quests given to you by the Halloween NPCs hanging out in the event area! If you missed prior Events, you have the option to purchase all the previous years custom items and pets for . Most items cost 10 , Mini Golf Pieces cost 25 each, and the pets cost 200 . Ranch Items |name2= Pumpking Portrait |desc2= How does a pumpkin become King? |cost2=12 |name3= Frankenstein Doll |desc3= It's a dooooollll ! ! ! ! |cost3=12 |name4= Eyeball Cocktail |desc4= Made with real eyeballs! |cost4=12 |name5= Ouija Board |desc5= Talk to Spirits |cost5=12 |name6= Peppermint Cauldron |desc6= A witch once used this to lure kids to eat! |cost6=12 }} }} Note: The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the BUY ALL achievement, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Customization Items |name2= Big Bat Wings |desc2= Bigger is better! - Equip this in your Hat Slot |cost2=12 |name3= Bat Ears |desc3= Adorable and spooky! - Equip this in your Hat Slot |cost3=12 |name4= Bat Gloves |desc4= Fuzzy little bat gloves! - Equip this in your Gloves Slot |cost4=12 |name5= Trick Or Treat Bag |desc5= TRICK OR TREAT! - Equip this in your Hat Slot |cost5=12 |name6= Chocolate Bar |desc6= Mmmmmmmmm chocolate... Equip this in your Sword Slot |cost6=12 }} Bonus Store Items These Bonus Items become available after all other items are bought (except the mini golf piece). , , and . |cost1=16 |name2=Goody Bag |desc2= Big Goody Bag. Contains 3x as much random amounts of , , and as the normal bag. |cost2=48 |name3=Quester's Satchel |desc3=Tired of snacks? Try your luck with a random Quester's Satchel! |cost3=32 } }} Ye Hallows' Eve Gift Shoppe Send a Gift to a friend! During the event, you may purchase wrapped gifts from one of the NPC's in the Event area. These Gifts contain a random amount of gold, energy, mana, power, and come with some other treats as well, such as Energy boosts, Bushbucks, trophy items, and more. *You can purchase one gift each day for the cost of Pumpkins. *If you want to send more presents every day, it'll cost you a few Bush Bucks. *These gifts do not expire, and will stay in your inventory until you are ready to send them to friends. *When you are ready to send your gift, talk to Sasha in the Commons. UPDATE: On day 6 of the Event, the cost of the All Hallows' Treat Bag was changed from 38 candy to 300 pumpkins , , , and other treats. |cost1= 300 Pumpkins |name2=All Hallows' Treat Bag |desc2=One bag of Halloween Candy. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost2=25 |name3=All Hallows' Treat Bag |desc3=Four bags of Halloween Candy. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost3=125 }} Achievements 2018 Achievements (NEW) }} *The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the "Purchase All" achievements, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Achievements Returning }} |lvl2 = Scarred for Life |req2 = Scare all the kids in your Haunted Mansion (est. 4000 Scariness) |rew2 = Title Unlock: "Little Kid Scarer" }} }} }} }} }} }} }} *You do not have to place all your collected decorations on display in the Mansion in order for them to count towards "Hallowe'en Collector," they will count so long as they are within your haunted house inventory. *To check your status on how many Halloween items you have in your inventory or placed in your HM, you can go to your Events/Achievements page (by clicking on your little brown inventory bag). Achievements from previous years There are 7 achievements from previous year's events, which may be earnable by spending some Bush Bucks, if you missed getting them the first time around. *Spooky Home Decorator - get all house items from the 2012 Hallowe'en Event! *Year-round Cosplayer - Get all player items from the 2012 Hallowe'en Event! *Candy Spender - Purchase all the Hallowe'en 2013 items! *Spooky Purchases - Purchases all the 2014 Halloween Event items. *Halloweenie - Purchase all the 2015 Hallowe'en Event items. *All Hallows' Items - Purchase all the 2016 Hallowe'en Event items. *Scary Swag - Purchase all the 2017 Hallowe'en Event items. *'''The Halloween Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the "Purchase All" achievements, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Haunted Mansion Contest '''Contest begins on Day 4 of the Event Create the spookiest, creepiest haunted mansion you can using the items available in game. Make it creative, make it scary – or make it silly! When the contest starts, talk to the Photographer in front of the Haunted Mansion, and he'll take a picture. It will automatically get submitted, and after the event ends, the entries will be judged by the Codename Entertainment staff and ranked based on originality and artistic flair! In addition, you can view and rate the entries of other players. The user rankings will be tallied at the end of the contest, and the entry with the highest user rating will win the "Community's Choice" award! The contest closes along with the Halloween event on November 6th at Noon PDT Prizes *First place: 250 Bush Bucks *Second place: 200 Bush Bucks *Third place: 150 Bush Bucks *Community's Choice award: 50 Bush Bucks 2018 Contest Winners Winners were announced Mon. Nov. 19 Halloween Haunted Mansion Winners 2018 Previous Years Contest Winners 2017 Halloween Contest Winners! 2016 Halloween Contest Winners 2015 Halloween Contest Winners 2014 Halloween Contest Winners 2013 Halloween Contest Winners Trick or Treating goodness! There will be a spooky character standing in front of a pile of Candy in each of the major areas! So 1 in the Mysterious Forest, 1 in the Shady Detour, etc. NPCs have been added up to The Salt Desert! Note: You can find the locations ahead of time, but can't Trick or Treat before Halloween day. ' | # The Mysterious Forest - Mummy by the exit (SW field, cross the bridge on the left). (2 ) # The Windy Crest - Ninja on the mountain's summit (NE of map). (3 ) # The Desert Ranch - Scientist, northeast of Field 4 (bottom right) (3 ) # The Hermit's House - Princess, northwest (behind house on left). (4 ) # The Northern Swamp - Guy with a Cauldron-Hat on the western edge of Field 2 (top left). (4 ) # The Mountain Peak - Guy in a Candy Corn hat, at the top of the ski lift (you must dismount your mount and un-equip your pet to use the ski lift (bottom right) (5 ) # The Sickened Stream - Girl with bat wings sprouting from her head, by the entrance. (5 ) # Feeshi Island - Guy with a Cauldron-Hat, northern part of the SW islet. (5 ) # The Crumbling Palace - Balding Guy, near the entrance. (5 ) # The Tribal Village - Girl in Fireman's Hat, in the central plaza (south of the top right field). (5 ) # The Main Mine - Guy with Scythe, south of Field 3 (NE field). ) # The Castle Interior - Ghost policeman, near the entrance. (5 ) # Mermaid City - Mermaid nurse, a little North of the entrance. (5 ) # The Torrid Top - Bushwhacker boy, in field 3 (NW islet). (5 ) # The Sporing Forest - Horny devil girl - Start in the NW field and walk down towards the SW portion of map. Do not cross bridge. She is in the mushroom area (across the river from tractor). (5 ) # The Autumnal Forest - The Flash near the exit (NW, near tractor). (5 ) # The Nimbus Village - Mysterious Cat Lady near exit (NE area of map). (5 ) # The Blighted Basin - Clown to the left of bottom field. (5 ) # The Frozen Peak - Boy in NW field, near entrance. (5 ) # The Lush Climb - Explorer girl, to the west of 1st field (cross the tree bridge). (5 ) #The Salty Settlement - Dwarf knight standing in front of a building, south of field 1 (top right). (5 ) #Flux 19.0 - Robot in the office on far right, below the Whack-a-Nate game. (5 ) }} Event Participation Rewards '''Note:' Note: As a reminder, Game Play Rewards will not be available until AFTER the Event concludes.